fablefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Demon Doors (Fable)
This is a list of Demon Doors found in Albion in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. The last three Doors can only be opened in Fable: The Lost Chapters. Heroes' Guild Description: "Your path is dark. Only a light will reveal it. And you are not bright enough." Solution: Turn on a lamp in your inventory. Reward: Making Friends, Book of Spells, Howl Tattoo, Elixir of Life Greatwood Gorge Description: "This is the deal. You perform an act of great evil in my sight, and I'll pop open." Solution: Eat 10 Crunchy Chicks, kill traders, or be 100% evil. Reward: Wellows Pickhammer Darkwood Marshes Description: "Beware, traveler - I block the way to all but the most combat-hardened. If you request, my Guardians will Test your mettle in combat. Meet their challenge, and the reward I hide is yours." Solution: Kill the Hobbes waves summoned. Reward: Dark Will User's Outfit Barrow Fields Description: "Oh no, not again. Another bony adventurer seeking to plunder my riches. I'm not interested in your meager frame. Get some meat on you! I want beefy! Blubbery! Plump! Porcine! Stop being a slave to public perception, and treat yourself. Pies, meat, beer, anything; but lots of it! Eat yourself large, and you'll be welcome here!" Solution: Eat any kind of food until you are obese. Reward: Will Master's Elixir Rose Cottage Description: "I never open on a first date. My heart has been broken too many times before. I could only let someone who really loved me through." Solution: Give the door a gift like roses or a box of chocolates. Also, asking it to marry you will work, though this is not recommended as it is expensive. Reward: Bright Will User's Outfit Greatwood Caves Description: "I need to see your Combat Multiplier get higher before I swing ajar." Solution: Get your multiplier over 14 and speak to the door, it's recommended to perform this in the Hobbe Cave. Reward: Cutlass Bluetane Witchwood Stones Description: "I only open to those who know my name. If you know it, find and hit the magic stones to spell it out. Only one person knows my name, but I doubt you'll find him. Even at the Temple of Avo." Solution: Spell out the word "HITS," by striking the stones. Reward: Health Augmentation and some books Note: If you spell the word SHIT, two Balverines will attack you. Also Note: If you spell out SHIT again, the Demon Door will then repeat the word "shit". Knothole Glade Description: "If you can hurt my face with an arrow, I'll crack wide open for you." Solution: Fire an arrow at the face of the Demon Door with Ebony Longbow/Crossbow quality or higher.There is another option, however. You can use a Oak Long/Crossbow and charge it and/or use the 'multi arrow spell' and crosshair aim between the Demon Door's eyes. Reward: Elixir of Life Abandoned Road Description: "What? Oh. You're not one of them, are you? My eyesight's not what it used to be. One was a gallant knight. His plate armour was so shiny. Probably what did my eyes in. Then there was an evil mage, wore the darkest magical robes you ever saw. The last was a rogue - a bandit, bit like the chaps here." Solution:'''Wear the Bright Plate Outfit and talk to the door. Repeat the same process while wearing the Dark Will User's Outfit and the Bandit Outfit, in that order. '''Reward: Dollmaster's Mace Headsman's Hill Description: "Only by defeating another Hero in combat will I open for you. Got that? I mean, how simple are you? '' '''Solution:' Defeat Thunder during the Mayor's Invitation Quest." '' '''Reward:' Mana Augmentation Note: If you choose to reveal to everybody Lady Grey's deeds instead of marrying on her, the face of the Door will disappear. Grey House Description: "Single men not allowed. You need a ball and chain. A posh one with a title." Solution: You must be married to Lady Grey to get into the door. Reward: Ronok the Axe Lychfield Graveyard Description: "Leave me alone, you organic pustule. I only open for Nostro, the ancient guardian of the door. Not for you. And not for that rancid gravekeeper." Solution: Collect Nostro's armour and restore them to his skeleton. Reward: Access to Bargate Prison Lookout Point Description: "You bear the mask of Jack of Blades. The Prophets had foreseen the coming of such a legend among Heroes. The rise of the summoners in the Northern Wastes marks the arrival of a new threat to all things living. We have long dreaded this portent. Behind my walls lies the Fire Heart. There you will speak to the Prophets who watch over it. You may enter now. But beware the beating of the Heart. It has burned many before you." Solution: Complete the puzzles. Reward: The Fire Heart Necropolis Description: "I never wanted to be a Demon Door. All this waiting around. All the riddles. It's no life. Oh, if only I'd been born a Silver Key chest. I just love those little Silver keys. So shiny...So silver...I'd do anything for some of my own. Give me yours, please? I'll let you through and everything." Solution: Give the Demon Door all your silver keys. Reward: The Bereaver Darkwood Bordello Description: "It's a hard life being a stone door. You know when I last had a physical relationship? No? Try "never." So, I've decided to live vicariously. Now, I only open to "men of the world", and I'm afraid you haven't even left the house yet. Come back when you're a real stud." Solution: Have sex 10 times. Reward: Pimp Hat Category:Demon Doors Category:Fable Locations